


The kid wet the bed

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Gomer Pyle USMC omorashi twists [1]
Category: Gomer Pyle-USMC
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, kid wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Season 2 Episode 26: Opie Joins the Marines—————————Opie wets the bed on the base
Series: Gomer Pyle USMC omorashi twists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The kid wet the bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series where I’ll take episodes from Gomer Pyle USMC and put a twist on them, an omorashi twist

Opie wasn’t really one to wet the bed. He did when he was really little but he out grew it. But why did he have to wet the bed again at while sleeping in one of Sergeant Carter’s bunk. After all these years of not wetting the bed, he did it while on a marine base.

Opie started thinking about why this happened and he came to the conclusion that it was stress. He just came from North Carolina to California, is staying in an unfamiliar place, was scared that Sergeant Carter was mad at him, and not to mention that before he went to sleep his mind was full and thoughts about what his pa might do to him when he got home. He knew his pa wasn’t going to beat him, but he may give him a whipping or ground him for a long time. Opie told Sergeant Carter he wasn’t scared, but in reality, he was.

When he woke up to his wet bed, he didn’t know what he was going to do. He has already caused so much trouble already and didn’t want to cause more. He knew that Sergeant Carter was bound to find out but Opie was sure he wouldn’t let him. But Opie didn’t know where to get new sheets, or where to put his wet sheets. He was glad he brought new pajamas with him or he would sure be in a pickle.

He knew he was going to have to tell somebody, but he was afraid to. He knew he would make Sergeant Carter angry if he woke him up so his only option was Gomer. Opie did trust Gomer. Gomer was the nicest person he had ever known. He was known Gomer since he was a baby, that’s how long Gomer has worked at the filling station. And he knew Gomer would understand. He knew Gomer wouldn’t get angry or make fun of him for it.

So Opie stood up from the bunk and cringed when he felt his pajama pants cling to his thigh. He stepped out of the small room he was in and looked over at Sergeant Carter who was fast asleep. Opie quickly tip toed out of the living quarters and scurried to Gomer’s barrack.

When he got there, he slowly pushed open the door, making sure all the men were asleep because he knew if any of them saw him besides Gomer, he would be in a lot of trouble. He tip toed over to Gomer and shook him gently. “Gomer. Gomer wake up.” He whispered.

Gomer turned around and opened his eyes. He was shocked to see Opie hovering over him. “Opie? What are you doing here? I thought Sergeant Carter took you back to the motel.”

“Well, he thought I’d be safer staying here. But Gomer, I need your help.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Can I tell you outside? I don’t want to wake the others.”

“Sure thing.”

Gomer stood up from his bunk and the two walked outside. Since it was dark, Gomer didn’t notice the wet spot on Opie’s pajama pants.

“Opie, what‘a going on?”

“Gomer, I don’t know how to say this, but...” Opie trailed off. He was very embarrassed to admit he had just wet the bed. He was almost 12, he was to old to be wetting the bed.

“Opie, if there’s something to need to tell me, you can tell. You can tell me anything Opie.”

“It’s just really embarrassing.”

“I’m sure it’s ok.”

“I-I wet, um, the bed.”

“Oh, well that’s ok. That’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“But I’m almost 12, 12 year old shouldn’t wet the bed.”

“You can wet the bed at any age. It’s human nature Ope. Just human nature.”

“Well, I don’t know what to do. I was afraid to wake up Sergeant Carter because I was afraid he’d be angry at me.”

“I’m sure Sergeant Carter would understand. Let’s go to your bunk and you can change your pajamas then we’ll clean up your wet things.”

Gomer followed Opie to where he was sleeping. Gomer stayed outside while Opie changed. Then Opie gathered up his wet sheets and pajamas to what seemed like a laundry room. Gomer helped Opie load his stuff in the washing machine he turned it on. Gomer then handed Opie a new pair of sheets and they went back to Opie’s bunk.

“Opie, do you often wet the bed?” Gomer asked.

“No, I guess I wet the bed from all the stress I’ve been having. The main thing is I’m afraid of what my pa will do when he picks me up.”

“What do you think he’ll do?”

“Yell at me. Whip me. Ground me. I don’t know.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it to much Ope. I’ve known your pa for a very long time and I just know he’ll take it easy on you.”

They both stepped inside Sergeant Carter’s living quarters. “But I just have a feeling he won’t.”

“He can’t really stay mad at you long. You know one day you two will look back at this and laugh.”

Opie has just started putting the sheets on his bunk when Sergeant Carter walked in.

“What’s going on here?” He whispered.

Opie felt his heart sunk to his stomach when he heard Sergeant Carter’s voice, and a wave of guilt.

“Opie just had a little accident. But we got it all taken care of.”

“Accident? What do you mean by accident?”

“Well, he-“

“Gomer, just let me tell the sergeant.” Opie said. “I wet the bed Sergeant. I haven’t we the bed in a long time but I think I did it this time because of a lot of stress I’m under right now. I’m really sorry. I’ve cause a lot of trouble already and here I go doing it again.”

Sergeant Carter felt his heart hurt for Opie. “It’s ok kid. Try not to be to embarrassed about it. You said you got it all taken care of?”

“Yes Sergeant. All I need to do is put the sheets on and I can go back to sleep. And I truly am sorry sir.”

“Don’t be kid. It was an accident.” Sergeant Carter turned his attention to Gomer. “Is his pajamas and sheets in the wash?”

“Yes Sergeant. They should be nice and clean by tomorrow.”

Sergeant Carter turned his attention back to Opie. “Now kid, did you leave the living quarters to go tell Gomer?”

“Yes sir.”

“Ok, but you know you could have been caught by doing that. Why didn’t you come and tell me, I could’ve helped you?”

“I was afraid you would be angry at me. And I was a bit embarrassed about it, and I’ve known Gomer for a long time and I just felt a bit more comfortable telling him.”

“I wouldn’t have been mad at you kid, you couldn’t control it. And I do understand you wanting to tell Gomer.”

“You won’t tell my pa about this when he comes and picks me up tomorrow, will you?”

“No, if you don’t want me to I won’t. Now it’s time for you to go back to sleep.”

Opie climbed back in his bunk, and Gomer tucked him in.

“Ok, goodnight kid.” Sergeant Carter said walking out of his bunk.

“Goodnight Opie. Now, if you need anything else, you can tell Sergeant Carter.”

“Ok, goodnight Gomer.”

Gomer left the living quarters and Opie was able to get a good night’s rest.


End file.
